Snow
by Mrs. HyugaXDD
Summary: Does Sesshomaru really know how to love, or does he not want to clean up a bloody mess left behind a female dog demon, meiyu. Will sesshomaru feel the same feelings meiyu has for him, or will he simply be a perfect assassin with no feelings or mercy?


Snow

"I hate you!" spitted the blue haired girl.

"Well, I hate you more!" yelled the dog demon Miss.

"You want some of this?"

"Foolish mortal!"

"D-Dumb mutt!"

Amaterasu and Meiyu have been yelling at each other for hours! Amaterasu and Meiyu both agreed on one thing. And that one thing is victory.

Meiyu's lovely golden eyes changed into a blood red. Within moments, Amaterasu was standing feet away from a gigantic beast.

The beast let out a screeching sound, so horrible and loud that it rung in Amaterasu eardrums. The sound rippled through the air, making Amaterasu immensely frightened. The beast growled, hungrily, ready to pounce and rip the helpless mortal to shreds.

Amaterasu parted her dry lips, "Show me what you got dog breath!" Amaterasu was upset with the way her voice sounded. Instead of sounding harsh and demanding, she sounded so weak and afraid. Knowing that this might be her last time seeing daylight, she knew that Meiyu was going to tear her to shreds.

Meiyu let out a terrible bark and lunged at Amaterasu. This was the end for her. Amaterasu closed her eyes, lifted her chin to the lunging monster. Tears streamed down her soft cheeks. "I'm sorry my love." Amaterasu thought, thinking of her love, the love that never loved her back.

Amaterasu was still waiting for Meiyu. Maybe she felt sorry for her? Or maybe she- Amaterasu reluctantly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see what was holding the demon back. A perfect and mysterious creature, with cold and uncaring eyes, that carved into Amaterasu memory. This perfect immortal had long snow-white hair, and very delicate, yet strong features. He wore armor that made him appear very fierce. He had a fluffy fur around his right arm. Around his waist were three swords, for this man was a true warrior, an assassin of perfect destruction. He had demon marks on his cheeks and forehead for he was too a dog demon. The handsome creature's name was Sesshomaru. This For Amaterasu, it was difficult to understand why Sesshomaru would save her. He stood protectively in front of Amaterasu, not wanting blood on his clothes. Sesshomaru shouldn't help the likes for her. In his eyes Amaterasu was nothing more than trash not even a mere worm, less than that, she was a human. Sesshomaru always had a bitter hate for humans, although nobody knows why, but he saved Amaterasu… why? What for? Shaking off her confusion Amaterasu whispered, "…Sesshomaru!" Amaterasu never thought of Sesshomaru actually wasting his time saving her. "Sesshomaru-sama," she managed to say, "why did you-"

"Shhh…" Sesshomaru wanted her to stay silent while he calms Meiyu down.

Meiyu had a burning desire to 'mate' with Sesshomaru. On the other hand, Sesshomaru would rather sleep with his younger brother, Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru was nose to muzzle with Meiyu. "It's okay Meiyu," Sesshomaru sweetly said, "I'm here now!"

Meiyu quickly reverted to her human form, and fell to her knees. She looked worse than what Amaterasu did a few moments ago. "Sesshomaru-Chan" Meiyu whimpered, "Why did you stop me?"

Sesshomaru looked at Amaterasu with kind and soft eyes, "I advise that you leave while you have the chance."

Unable to process what was going on in her head, Amaterasu simply nodded, said thank you, and ran to her sanctuary.

Sesshomaru went down to pick Meiyu up. "Why Sesshomaru-Chan?" Sesshomaru stood her up, "I was about to kill that mere human? Why did you stop me?"

Concern washed over Sesshomaru's always-expressionless face. "I don't want you wasting your on mortals." He locked his golden sun eyes with hers. "They should be none of your concern."

They both stood up. Meiyu didn't want to shatter the gaze from Sesshomaru's perfect face. She wanted to stroke his long, shiny white hair; she wanted him to caress her cheek. On cold and lonely nights, she wanted Sesshomaru there, warming her heart up, she would do anything she could to see him. Every time she saw him in the village, her heart would carelessly flutter. A deep desire burned as she stared into his golden eyes. Slowly stepping in into her love, she wrapped her arms around the bemused Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped breathing, afraid to breath her scent in. He despises Meiyu; yet, he is the only one who understands how she feels. Lonely and in a terrible heartache, Meiyu had no friends. All of the people in the village are extremely frightened of Meiyu. Sometimes, Meiyu would act all nice, but when you say something she doesn't want to hear… it is 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!' and goodbye hater. For once, Sesshomaru understood her pain, the pain of loneliness and hate. Understanding the misunderstood girl, Sesshomaru adamantly embraced her.


End file.
